The Video
by songfire15
Summary: Khoury's dad asks him and Lyra to make the video telling about the Johto Region. Johtofestashipping oneshot! R&R Please!


**So this is my new favorite shipping(Johtofesta) and I decided to write a story for it…since there aren't many stories for it anyway so. It is short, but I do short stories better I guess…and mind all the POV changes. I think they're in character for the most part…Hope you enjoy! :)**

KHOURY'S DAD'S POV

It was by a unanimous vote from my colleagues that we would start up a festival to help promote the Johto Region, my family's home. We decided to create a video to help show the highpoints of the region. To do the talking on the video, I could think of no one else other than my son Khoury's friend, Lyra. She is perky and upbeat and always willing to lend a hand. I found the two working on our Moo-Moo milk stall, and decided to throw the idea at them.

"Hey there kids! How's it going?" I ask, seeing them working hard on the stall.

"Just fine!" They said simultaneously.

"That's great! The stall is coming along nicely. Hey, Lyra, we are planning to make a video to include during the festival, I was wondering if you would like to be the MC for it."

"Of course! That sounds like fun! I'd love to!" She agrees with a smile.

"Great! Khoury, I need to take care of some final details for the festival, and I need you to do the recording of the video, alright?"

"Sure thing, Dad!"

"Alright, well the camera is in the car, and we need it done soon! Thanks kids!" I wave goodbye as I head off to finish my own tasks.

LYRA'S POV

'Alright! I get to be in a video! SWEET!' I think to myself as I wait for Khoury to get back with the camera and tripod his dad had told him about. He maybe a nerd…but a cute one…hold on, where did that come from?

"Hey Lyra, I'm back!" he says, bringing me back to reality as we begin to set up the camera for videotaping. I notice Khoury has a nervous look on his face this whole time…that's Khoury for ya!

"Khoury, what's wrong?"

"Ah! Nothing, just trying to figure out how to work this camera." He continues looking intently at the device.

"Here, try this!" I suggest, grabbing the camera and pushing a couple buttons. To my dismay…the screen turns black.

"LYRA YOU BROKE IT!!!" Khoury cries practically pulling out all his hair.

"Buck up, Man! I probably just turned it off accidently." I say assuredly, punching him the shoulder.

I once again push some more buttons. This time, everything seems to be in order…thankfully.

"See, told ya!" I say with a wink. Khoury smiles sheepishly back at me as we begin making the video.

We are about halfway through making the video and as we are taping, I can't help but notice that Khoury keeps staring at me randomly with a light smile on his face…

'Wonder what that's about…' I muse curiously, continuing my speech almost flawlessly.

After a few hours, we are almost done with the video. I begin saying my final lines and wrap up the tape.

"As you can see, the Johto region is filled with many exciting and thrilling things to do and experience! We hope to see you soon in Johto!" I say with a smile, concluding my long monologue. I look over and Khoury has been looking through the camera's eyepiece for quite some time now. I am slightly confused.

"Khoury? Khoury? KHOURY, I'm done you know!"

KHOURY'S POV

Looking through the camera's eyepiece, I see my friend Lyra talking away about the Johto region.

'Wow…I never knew she was so…cute?' Ack! Cute?!? What am I thinking? She is just a good friend…right?

I am suddenly snapped out of my thoughts hearing my name being called by Lyra…Who had apparently been calling my name for quite some time now. I jump, accidently bumping into the tripod and knock over the camera. I quickly grab the camera before it hit the ground.

"Huh? What? Sorry…" I say completely flustered, probably looking like an idiot in the position I was in.

"Geez Khoury, I was just saying I'm done with the speech…And are you ok?" She giggles walking over, helping me get the camera resituated.

"I'm fine, thankfully the camera is too."

'Man, what was that about…'

"What was that about, Khoury? You were like out of it there." She took the words right out of my head…I swear she's psychic sometimes. But wait…what _was_ that about?

"Oh, I was trying to fix something with the camera." I say non-chalantly. Ok, nice cover.

"If you say so…you were staring at me an awful lot too ya know."

…Oh boy…

"Ah, well, I was just admiring how well you did the talking and…" Lyra suddenly cuts me off.

"Really?!? That's so sweet! Thanks, Khoury!" She squeals, quickly embracing me a hug. I sweatdrop…Talk about mood swings(LOL).

"Eh heh, No problem, Lyra."

"But is that REALLY why you were staring at me? Hmm??" she questions coyly.

…Lovely…just when I thought we were off that topic.

"Well…I…uh…"

"You like me don't you?" She smirks placing her hands on her hips, I blush...Ugh, Arceus save me now.

"W-what? How'd you get that idea?" I stutter.

"Oh, I don't know…the fact that you were STARING at me the whole freaking time we were making this tape and I didn't see you messing with the camera during your little 'spaced out moment.'"

"Like I said, I was just…" I am suddenly cut off by Lyra's soft lips on my cheek. My heart is pounding and I am completely speechless.

"Don't worry, cause MAYBE, I like you too." She winks skipping away from where I was.

**There ya have it! Sorry it ended so abruptly…I had NO idea how to finish it. It's corny and cute…but That is what I do ^.^ Please review! They really make my day :)**


End file.
